Cold Turkey
by snazzelle
Summary: Nick finds Zak at a bar, a little drunk, and with a pretty honey on his arm. Nick blames it on the drink and his insecurities is what makes him convince Zak that he doesn't need the alcohol for a good time. Nick/Zak ghost adventures slash fic mature
1. Chapter 1

Cold Turkey  
NC-17 ( This chapter gets an R 3 ))  
Strong D/S but not until the second part.  
Summary:  
I'll think of a witty summary later e.e  
Basically, Nick finds Zak at a bar, a little drunk, and with a pretty honey on his arm. Nick blames it on the drink and his insecurities is what makes him convince Zak that he doesn't need the alcohol for a good time.

Author's notes: Woops, sorry its so short. The actual fic is already 13 pages long and not complete. This is only 4 of those pages. The rest is, well, smut. LOL

I'm not done yet, either. So please come back? I was hoping once I post a part I'll be more motivated to finish lol

* * *

Zak may have been a little bit drunk. Not enough for the floor to fall from under him, but just enough to feel the alcohol in his blood put heat in his face and around the collar. He liked this, getting a bit smashed, but not enough to forget how the hell he got home. Just enough to forget that Nick wasn't going to come around this time- not tonight, anyway. It was something Zak could shrug off easily... when he was a little bit drunk.

He leaned back, only to remember that there wasn't a back to his seat and he managed to catch himself gracelessly. He decided maybe it wasn't such a good time to leave the bar just yet, and when his mug was refilled with a grin and a thumb towards a pretty lady to the left, Zak couldn't just up and go. It would've been rude. So he stayed. And he drank.

The alcohol burned in his mouth and it did going down his throat and automatically Zak knew it wasn't the beer he had ordered at first. No, this was the stronger stuff, tasteless enough to want to push away, but strong enough to bring a lightweight down before they could even see the bottom of the mug. He snorted, trying not to lean forward in his seat like a dead-beat drunk. It would've been different if Nick was with him...

Not drunk enough.

He drowned the rest of the glass and pushed away the mug before the bartender could grab it and refill it after a quick look at the same lady to the left. He wasn't having a woman buy his drinks for him, as much as the free drinks from a good number of ladies boosted his ego. At least, not tonight. Zak thought, maybe it was a good time to visit a different bar.

Before he could leave, he noticed the lady from the left come up to him and like always, Zak couldn't help taking a look.

Pretty, very pretty. The type that had the confidence to come to him and the confidence Zak was attracted to. She definitely would've been a girl he'd accept advances from and flirt back shamelessly into his bed. But not any more. She sidled up next to him, propping her large breasts onto her arm as she leaned against the bar, giving Zak a generous view of her cleavage. He smiled with hooded eyes.

"Thanks for the drink."

"It's no problem." She replied. She tilted her head, exposing the long, attractive line of her neck. "You're Zak Bagans. I know your face anywhere."

Zak gave a small laugh and a nod. A fan, of course. "Yeah... again, thanks for the drink." He made to get up, but she was a confident one. A hand on the table telling him to stay and Zak raised an eyebrow and sat, wondering where she'll take this. The teasing little smile appeared on his lips and he nodded, taking a quick moment to accept that drink.

She didn't sit and Zak may have scoffed a bit into his full glass when he noticed her eyes drop down the length of his body then back up. He leaned towards her and he blamed it on the alcohol when he got close enough to smell the clean scent in her hair, "I haven't seen a pretty thing like you in a long time, but maybe its not a good idea to be trying this all on me." He got a breathy chuckle and a white smile, the woman pressing forward and landing a hand on his muscled arm. He almost pulled away- but not this time.

"You're a lot more handsome in person. Is there a lady-friend I should be worried about?"

"No. But I'd watch out for my boyfriend." She raised an eyebrow, disbelief written across her face. Zak was drunk enough to elaborate, but words caught in his throat when he recognized a man that walked through the dark doorway. "I'd go, if I were you." He said slowly, eyes following the slow and purposeful movement of the younger man coming his way. He knew that look, Zak knew what came next after that expression came over Nick's face and he couldn't wait.

"Hey, Nicky." Zak watched her crane her neck back, back, and up past the bulging crossed arms and into the stormy face of Nick. She backed up immediately, knowing a jealous man when she saw one.

"You shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you."

She backed up a few feet, hands in front of her to be less of a threat because even Zak was sure Nick would've done something if she laid another finger on him. In his drunk state, Zak watched with half amusement, half what-the-fuck before Nick slotted himself between his spread legs and planted his lips roughly against his own, not caring who saw. All teeth and tongue and possession, Nick was set on proving to the whole bar who Zak belonged to.

Zak tore his mouth away with a gasp, wiping at his wet lips with the back of his sleeve. He heard Nick growl, saw those usually warm brown eyes narrow at _him_, and instinctively Zak pressed himself forward, spread his legs wider, pulling Nick against his body. He didn't mean to object, and slowly Nick smirked. Large hands crawled down his body, so different than what had been on him so simply before, making his nerves spring to life.

That girl had pretty much been staring, opened mouth and surprised at the two, and Nick threw a quick, "Fuck off." over his shoulder. He didn't even turn around to see if she'd left, but Zak saw. Saw her tear her eyes away with a blush quickly encompassing her face and run out the bar. Zak chuckled. He'd of, too, and probably found a place to get off.

"Of all the places to find you..." Nick practically growled in his ear and Zak would probably deny to this day the weak sound that came out of his mouth as the younger man nipped harshly at the soft lobe. He tried to put some space between themselves, but Nick would not have it, large hand going to the curve of his back and pulling him in- so tightly against each other Zak feared their body's would mold permanently together by the crotch.

That actually made him laugh.

"This isn't _funny_..." Right. Right, Nick. Zak swallowed thickly, hoping if he got the taste of alcohol out of his mouth he wouldn't be so _drunk_

"What are you doing here?"

"Finding you. Stopping _you_ from betraying _me_."

Zak wanted to laugh again because when had it been a problem? Nick _knew_ Zak wouldn't, that he _couldn't_, that he feared losing Nick to his wife more than anything. He wanted to tell Nick exactly that, but instead, what came out of his mouth was, "Doesn't your wife keep you tonight?"

Not exactly the best thing to say.

* * *

He wasn't picking up his phone. Nick had probably called Zak a hundred times as he drove around Vegas, just keeping within fifteen miles of the speed limit. The older man was not home and he definitely wasn't with Aaron, and if Zak had been with Billy, Nick was sure to find out within two seconds through twitter. Zak was alone- and if he was not home, he was on the strip.

Of course, Zak would be. He always went there when Nick wasn't around to hound him back into the bedroom for the night. _Their_ bedroom. Zak doesn't want to call it anything else and sometimes Nick wished he didn't because he was _sure_ that was the reason the older man hated staying in it alone sometimes. So he goes out. Most times, if Nick calls and Zak picks up, he went out gambling. Its when the older man didn't pick up Nick knew he was out _doing something else_.

It wasn't that Zak slept around, though before Nick and he got together, Zak sort of did. The raven haired man felt he always had something to prove, even to his partners, thinking he could keep their attention if he just gave in, if he gave chase. He wasn't a slut, but sleeping on the first date wasn't new to Zak. Nick knew this well.

It didn't help that Nick was the first and only man Zak had ever slept with. It should, but it didn't. Before Nick, Zak may have been a flirt, but he never brought home or went back with another man. Nick was different and that was not comforting. Not if Zak's eyes could easily stray to a woman. And really, Zak wouldn't have to worry- It was either Zak or his wife, and as the months go by it seemed to be more Zak, than the woman he married.

He pushed his hair back in frustration as he parked into the fifth hotel casino that night. There had to be at least four bars in this joint, two of which were actual clubs, but Zak only visited one. He tried the phone one more time, fist around the steering wheel tightening as each ring went unnoticed and cursed under his breath when yet again, his call was ignored.

_If he was with someone..._

He stepped into the nightclub, at first very annoyed by the loud bass that seemed to take direction of the beat of his heart. Zak wouldn't be on the dance floor, not tonight anyway, not without him. The _bar._Only the bar. His eyes did a quick sweep and catching Zak with that woman sketched the scowl onto his handsome face. Each step he took felt as if he shook the damn place, his fingers stinging with jealousy clenched tightly against his palms.

She left easy enough, took her a while when she saw Zak wrapped around his body willingly, but she was gone with another silent threat. Feeling Zak surrender to him, his muscles uncoiling under his shaking fingers was almost enough to cool the boiling in his blood. But like always, a drunk Zak wanted the upper hand.

"We're going home."

"I didn't mean it. Nick- Nick, wait."

Nick firmed his lips, looking back to watch Zak knock back that drink. He could see the relief in his drunk slack face before near apprehensive eyes stared back up at him.

"I needed that."

Nick didn't mean to scare him so much.

He drove them home and Zak had passed out in the passengers seat of his car, snoring softly. The older man's keys were in Nick's pocket, safe- ready to use tomorrow when they pick up his car, but for tonight the car will be fine in its VIP parking. Zak was going to throw a fit tomorrow, but the older man had some making up to do.

Nick dragged Zak's heavy weight back into his house, too. He was awake when he did, but the alcohol hit the the raven hard, stumbling in the cold night air as he took him to his front door to unlock.

"Mm... wait. Wait, I don't want bed... The dungeon- _Nick_." Zak mumbled incoherently and Nick just shook his head, helping the man upstairs and undressing him once they made it inside their bedroom. "Stay... stay."

"I'm not leaving."

That seemed to work and Zak passed out on his side even before Nick could get out of his pants, sighing as the younger man curled around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Turkey (2/3)  
NC-17 ( This chapter gets an M 3 ))  
Strong D/S  
Pairing: Nak  
Summary:  
I'll think of a witty summary later e.e  
Basically, Nick finds Zak at a bar, a little drunk, and with a pretty honey on his arm. Nick blames it on the drink and his insecurities is what makes him convince Zak that he doesn't need the alcohol for a good time.  
Warning: ... owo I have been advised that this story might need a warning o_o because D/S theme got pretty heavy e_e So far? A blow-job. A frickin' blow job. And it needs a warning OTL.  
I guess its intense o_o;

AN: Sorry it took so long to update this fic! For the longest time, I've been mulling over this fic. :/ It was going to be a LOT heavier and a couple of my betas told me it was a little to d/s it might leave a few people uncomfortable lol so I had to change things and reroute. I hope its still good.

* * *

_What is that _throbbing_..._was the first thing that came to Zak's mind as he sat up, rubbing his forehead like he was going to rub off the little monster trying to gnaw into his brain. He only thanked whatever god to remember to keep his steel shutters closed, but he groaned regardless as he tried to keep the bile down.

He remembered how he got home, but Nick wasn't next to him. Zak could only regret it- the one night Nick was there to stay with him and he just had to be wasted. The regret made his stomach turn, making him struggle to get out of bed and into the bathroom and dry heaving into the toilet. Nick wasn't _there_ anymore. _Probably thinks I'm pathetic. _He gave himself a second to sob.

When he picked himself off the floor, he took the time to shower. He could smell himself and it made him sick. The alcohol left a lasting stench on his skin, made it feel tight and used. Zak hated the feeling and he scrubbed himself almost raw, concentrating on _clean _instead of Nick.

Nick, who probably thought he was pathetic. Nick, who came to pick up his sorry carcass and leave it alone in the large bed to rot in his stink. He was just about done feeling sorry for himself when he opened the shower door and saw a glass of water next to some aspirin.

_And his collar..._

Zak wondered if he should be happy Nick waited for him to sober up, or feel scared that he was going to be _sober _when they played. Zak wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to give in on his own, and- and-

He groaned and placed his head in his hands. He blinked at the aspirin, willing it to come to him, but ultimately reached out for it, swallowing the small pill with a little difficulty. He needed the comfort even though it was sure to come in much later. His head still throbbed and his anxiety wasn't helping. Still, he shouldn't leave Nick waiting. He grabbed the collar next, wrapping it around his neck before drying his body. He didn't even bother with the clothes.

Get to your dungeon. That what the collar always meant and Zak trudged his way down, his feet dragging along the floor. They barely played, and though it made his blood run cold and hot at the same time, it was all Zak's idea that they ran their relationship this way. It was only Nick who thought it shouldn't be the main focus of it, only 'playing' when it was desperately needed. Nick decided when, and it always seemed to be when he had issues with keeping Zak in line.

Then again, wasn't that the point?

The door opened smoothly, revealing the dimly lit room, and Zak wondered if he should get on his knees now or once he's by Nick's side. The world was spinning, he didn't think he was getting enough oxygen into his lungs and for a moment he feared he might just pass out even before anything started- then what would the man waiting in _his _chair think of him. He took a step and when dark brown eyes darted over to him and full, pink lips remained closed and tightened into a line he knew he was doing the right thing to get there as quick as possible and walk.

The raven haired man dropped his eyes as he got nearer, self-conscious in his nudity. He stood there awkwardly before getting on his knees by Nick's side. He didn't know what to do.

"Zak."

He couldn't help but jump and the sigh he heard from Nick made him feel awful. "I'm sorry." sped through his lips, but he was supposed to be quiet. He kept his eyes trained to Nick's knees, keeping his eyes down suddenly a lot easier.

"Dude, stop. You're freaking me out."

No. _No._ Zak shivered and let his head drop. Nick couldn't stop the game now. Zak could do this. He _can._ His hands fisted over his naked thighs and his defeated shoulders squared a tiny bit. It seemed to be enough because Nick stood, grabbing him roughly by the hair to look into his eyes. The younger man was so close he could smell him, could _feel _the heat radiating off of him.

"Why are we here?"

"I... I made you look for me."

Nick sneered. Every bit of honest emotion he could muster made it into his eyes and put a crack in his heart. The younger man's grip loosened and Zak whined quietly, pushing into his touch.

"I didn't answer your calls."

"Don't. Zak."

_Don't make me force it out of you. _Zak licked his dry lips and clenched his eyes tightly shut, desperately searching his brain to say something else. "I passed out on you last night."

"Wrong." Nick practically threw Zak away in frustration. The collared man held back a yell, a habitual retort, but held his tongue. Instead, he righted himself as he watched Nick's feet move back and legs spread as he took his seat.

Nick chuckled, the sound grating and obviously forced. "It's always harder for you to talk to me when you're sober." Zak managed to take a peak, see him hide his brown eyes in his hand before meeting his own, dropping those blue orbs before they locked. "This isn't a game..."

"I know."

"Then why are you- It's like you're _trying _to piss me off."

And maybe he was. Zak wasn't so sure. He risked another look up and this time their eyes did lock. He couldn't tear his own away and for a moment he thought Nick was reading every single thought he shoved to the back of him mind, all the selfish desires he either forgot or ignored, pulling them out one by one. The gaze they held was almost painful. He had to say something.

"I'm sorry."

"_Why _are you sorry?"

"I went out drinking without you. I was drinking and I was- I let-" Zak was suddenly overwhelmed, his breath coming in short gasps as his thoughts warred with each other. Sorry for what? For that girl? For himself? For his actions? Zak remembered wanting to leave before she came over but he had stayed, thinking he could stand to give a fan some of his time- or something like that. He wasn't going to go back with her. He wasn't-

Zak's train of thought came to a stop when Nick chuckled mirthlessly, again hiding his eyes in his hand. Thumb and finger worked into his temples before he let go and Zak couldn't help beating himself up for causing the younger man stress. If anything, Nick's insecurities were just as great as his own and it didn't help that Zak had hundreds of pretty women who want a piece of him. He shouldn't of carelessly flirted back- Nick there, or not.

The raven haired man flinched when Nick said it for him, "Leading that girl on. You lead that girl on and you're mine, Zak. I shouldn't have to prove it to anyone." He sighed then and Zak was sure he heard the defeat. The strong body crumbled and just this once, the raven was able to see the result of his actions. "Man, I think we should just end it now. This was a bad idea. We're wasting our time."

Just like that. Zak felt his heart drop and his eyes hardened. His mouth felt dry and his teeth gritted. He didn't know if he should feel angry, or distressed... Nick didn't mean it. "What do you mean? Nick, don't play with me like that." he said at first, then the next words came out a little more harshly, "You _liar_."

"Look, I'm not playing." Nick opened his hands, arms spread open to his sides as he stood. Zak looked too small there on the floor. "If you don't want me, I get it. You with me isn't exactly the most stable relationship."

"Shut up."

"Zak-"

The slightly shorter man shook his head, the only other movement in his rigid form was his fists balling up over his thighs. "I want you." That was probably the most honest statement from the string of lies and excuses he could come up with. Zak wasn't ready to let go, not so soon. He stood, surprising the other man back into his seat. Grabbing the stubbled jaw in both hands, he muttered again, "I want you."

"Prove it." Were the hissed words and narrowed brown eyes glared back up at him. Angered disbelief took up most of that handsome face and Zak wondered who the hell was supposed to be hurting here.

"What the fuck you mean, _prove it_?"

Nick just repeated the phrase again, and the menacing curl of his lip urged Zak to lunge forward to take them. It was almost bruising the way he controlled the kiss, not giving Nick the time to take over and ignoring every little trick that usually got his own mouth falling slack to accept Nick's tongue curling possessively in his mouth. No, this one was his, and Zak wasn't ready to give up.

He felt long fingers curl around his hips to pull him in, but the older man denied it, didn't care that he had to fold around Nick just so they could share this moment. He had Nick tilting his head back, caging him back against the chair, and immediately the other tensed. He pulled back before the brunette could claw his hands into his hips or throw him against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Well?"

Nick wiped the back of his hand against his lips and that felt like a slap to the face if anything else. "Not gonna cut it." He stood to his full height and had the pleasure of watching Zak stumble back. He just had to put both hands on Zak's wide shoulders and he was back kneeling on the floor before him. "How badly do you want this?"

"As badly as you do." Zak looked up as he said this and almost smiled when Nick nodded. Instead, he gasped as Nick grabbed him by the hair again to take control of a kiss that took his breath away.

Nick practically dragged him over to the chair and when the younger man sat, was pulled in between his legs. Zak felt cornered and he struggled for a bit, pushing at whatever he could, but a harsh bite to his lower lip was warning enough. He opened his mouth and instantly it was plundered. Zak just managed to catch that tongue before those lips completely pulled away, shiny with spit and swollen and Zak wondered how his own must look. The hands clawing into denim clad thighs became soft and smoothed over Nick's hips, unconsciously going to the hardness in between. He was surprised when his hands were slapped away.

"Stop that." Nick grumbled and hooked his fingers into the collar. He lifted a bit and Zak's body followed, slim fingers wrapping around his wrist as Zak strained to stay in position while following what Nick directed. It pulled his torso taut, sinewy muscles lengthening cat-like and chest arched towards Nick to pull the strain off his neck. Nick dragged his eyes down the displayed body to the hard cock in a nest of clean dark curls and chuckled. "Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if you do this _just _to piss me off, G."

Zak laughed quietly as well, "Never." And squirmed on his knees self-consciously. He's probably been in this position for half of their affair, but most times it was a night after some heavy partying. He whined. "Stop staring."

Nick sneered and it got the reaction he wanted, "Are you telling me what to do?" Zak just dropped his gaze and shook his head. "Good. You never seem to mind before."

"Yeah, well." Nick was distracted by the flash of pink over his lips, but he still caught the rest of what Zak was saying, "Just gimme a damn bottle and we're set." Zak looked up at Nick under his lashes but the scowl on Nick's face was definitely not what he was expecting. He dropped them again an chewed into his lip nervously. "No drinking..."

Nick shook his head. "No. And I'm expecting not ever again." He smirked when Zak choked and looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm getting tired of having these little visits to your dungeon and you drinking seems to be the main source to all our problems."

"Tough." Zak sneered and shimmied his way back into a more comfortable kneeling position. Nick seemed to get the point and lessened his hold, "I thought it was the flirting. So I'll just-"

Nick snorted, "Right. Without the alcohol you're too much of a dork to even know where to start when it comes to flirting." He saw Zak's eyes narrow reproachfully and confidently, Nick said, "I'll just have to convince you to stop."

That little playful smirk appeared on Zak's lips and Nick wondered where Zak thought this was going. Nick scowled and pulled sharply, the leather of the collar biting into Zak's neck and he was sure he was not imagining the flush that appeared on Zak's cheeks as he dropped his eyes. The only confusion that showed on Nick's face was the furrow of his brow. The older man was looking forward to this. Nick could only think of ways so that Zak wouldn't.

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you."

Zak scoffed slightly, "Not in the least bit, bro."

Nick sighed and rolled his eyes upward before lunging, taking the man down onto his back. They scuffled for a bit, Zak actually hooking a fist towards Nick jaw and as luck would have it, only scraped his fist along Nick's bone. He used that momentum to push Zak onto his front, straddling the other man's back as he pulled on the collar. "Stand down."

"Fuck no." Zak wheezed and scratched at the collar as he struggled to breathe. Nick wasn't letting up and the younger man could see the the way Zak's face discoloured as he lost circulation to his head.

_"Stand down." _Nick pressed again and Zak shook his head frantically, both hands now desperate to put enough space to clear his airways. Nick narrowed his eyes, pulling back, back and then dragging Zak over him. He bit back a groan as Zak squirmed in his lap and he reached down, grasping the still hard cock in hand threateningly. "Fucking yield, Zak!"

He heard a quiet whine used with just that last bit of air Zak had and let go. Immediately the other gulped for air, light-headedness making his eyes go wide in confusion. Nick brought those strong arms down from around Zak's neck then shoved the gasping man onto the floor. Nick panted, eyes dark as he raked his eyes over the helpless form. "You're going to listen to me, and I'm going to remind you why that's a good idea."

Zak coughed, his voice rough as he glared at Nick over his shoulder, "I'm not a fucking dog."

Nick shook his head, remembering the heat he had just held in his hand and gave Zak a crooked, understanding smile, "No. But you've been asking for this and we're gonna do it your way." He stood and cracked the kinks in his shoulders before crossing his arms, "Maybe after this we could stop this nonsense in your dungeon." Before Zak could open his mouth he turned his back and said, "Without the drink."

A low, frustrated growl emanated from the floor and a quick, "Stay." was enough to stop all sounds of movement as Zak went to stand. "Good boy." Nick got a grumble for that.

The younger man pulled out a black gym bag from behind the high back chair, grinning mischievously as he took a seat. He chuckled at the annoyed look Zak gave him. This was the other man's chair, no matter what they did down in the dungeon, giving it up always riled him up. Nick made sure to look as comfortable and in place as he could in it before setting the bag down where it was easily accessible. "I brought provisions. Since you'd rather be beaten out of a habit and rewarded when you do things right, I've got things to use on you based on whether you please me or not."

The older man glowered, "I'm not a fucking _dog_, Groff."

"Nope. But I trained my dog and he's perfectly obedient." The dark expression only deepened and Nick had the gall to laugh. "Hey, I'm not going to command you to bark."

"Yet."

Nick snorted and patted his lap. It took a while, but Zak got the hint and crawled to Nick's side, realizing what he did too late and planting his forehead on the other's knee with a groan. When they get out of this, Zak was going to lock Nick in a _morgue_, this was so stupid. "Good boy." Nick said and petted his head.

Zak resisted the urge to tell Nick to go fuck himself. That just wouldn't do when he had _his own aching dick _between his legs. Instead he looked up at Nick with every bit of defiance he had. It really wasn't that much.

He threaded his fingers through thick, dark hair pulling Zak closer to his crotch. The other man followed and watching Zak act submissively made his blood pump harder in his veins. "Only your mouth." Nick murmured, wanting to make this hard for this man, and like expected a humiliated flush appeared on Zak's cheeks as he planted his hands on either side of Nick's hips and brought his head down to nose his shirt out of the way. "What, no come back?" Nick breathed.

Zak's eyes darted over to the bag, grunting a quiet "No". He almost brought his hands to the front of Nick's jeans but stopped himself quickly, instead biting and pulling, the button, popping it from its hole easy enough. The clumsy licking as he tried to pull the zipper made his cheeks burn, knowing he had Nick's full attention.

It wasn't getting any easier after pulling the fly down. Nick was sitting and the sharp tugs from the right or left side wasn't exactly pulling his jeans down his hips. He must look ridiculous trying to pull Nick's pants down with his mouth and looking up, he wished he hadn't. Not when Nick looked so amused there all trying to hide his smile in his hand. Zak backed up with a frown. "Stop being a dick."

Zak could tell Nick's smile widened, his eyes crinkling cutely in the sides. When he removed his hand from his mouth, that smile was a lot smaller then, but the aroused flush of his cheeks were more noticeable. At least his struggle got _some _sort of reaction from the other man. "Are you sassin' me?" Nick asked as he moved a little in his seat and Zak pursed his lips, unsure how to reply. Lying would get him a kick in the ass, he was sure.

"I- uh. I just want to get to business, Nick, stop messin' around." Zak grumbled up at him. He kept his hands close to his chest, unconsciously playing with his fingers, hoping this would look like he was willing to take whatever action Nick wanted when he asked. Instead, Nick just laughed.

"I could mess around if I want to. Isn't that the point?" He leaned forward, hands scratching deep red marks into his back. Zak bit back a groan then, but he couldn't help arching his body towards the younger man, "You're just suppose to mindlessly take it. I thought that is what you want?"

"Yeah but-"

"Don't worry, I'll help." Nick cut in and nodded towards the bag, "Reach in there and grab the unopened box. Don't peak!" He laughed when Zak grumbled and nearly tore the bag trying to open it. When he reached in, Nick couldn't beat down his grin as surprise, and worry, appeared on the older man's face. "Only if you're real bad, Zak."

"What're you gonna do with those?"

"It doesn't matter. Just bring the box to me." Nick patted his lap again, his legs spread wide in open confidence.

Zak stumbled a little as he made his way to Nick. He didn't have his hands as he carried a medium sized box in his palms. He wouldn't look at Nick and chewed into his upper lip as he took his place back between Nick's legs on the floor. Nick smiled and Zak blushed at the little mercy of the younger male pulling both pants and boxers down his hips, giving him the sight of his cock, swollen and wet with precum.

Nick opened it like that, not at all effected by using the other's hands like a table. Zak looked so awkward, not sure what to do but sit there and let the box rest upon his palms. Nick took note of dark lashes over tanned cheeks as Zak peered inside, but he couldn't see anything with the object hidden underneath the satiny cloth. "What is it?" He asked and Nick tsked.

"Impatient."

Zak pursed his lips and his cheeks colored. Nick had to drag his eyes away in order to pull the toy out from under it. He held it up, ring side open for Zak to see through and Zak blinked once at it before shaking his head frantically.

"No. Nick, no. I won't last..." he said and dropped the box on to the floor. Both hands faced Nick as if to push him away, "You're going to put that on me and then you're going to tell me to wait. I know it."

Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed Zak's wrists, bringing him to stand in front of him. He carefully slid the ring around the top of Zak's cock, the little vibrator on the side resting right under the crown of the head. "Yeah. But its a distraction. " He leaned back as Zak tried to control himself, that strong body visibly trembling. "Why are we doing this?"

"To- to make it up to you." Zak answered automatically.

"And what happens after?"

Zak swallowed thickly, "My punishment."

Nick smiled and nodded, bringing Zak closer. "And what happens if you cum too soon?"

"The game ends- Nick, don't do this." Zak gasped as he felt fingertips flutter down his abdomen. He tried moving his hips away the further down they went. "I won't last, Nick. I'm not... I can't-" He wasn't _drunk_. There was no aid to numb his sensitive nerves.

Nick only shook his head and gave Zak a soft smile. He reached for the tiny switch on the bullet and flicked it on. Immediately the older man tensed in his arms. Nick even saw the hard cock in front of him twitch at the sudden stimulation. "I'm going to prove to you that you don't need the drink." He dragged his eyes up, "Just my word, You got that?" He was satisfied when Zak nodded quickly down at him. He patted Zak's hip and the other man was back kneeling on the floor, slender fingers squeezing into his thighs. It put Zak's hands within reach of his own and sympathetically he threaded his hands with the other.

He didn't even have to say anything. Zak already started mouthing around his erection, probably thinking if he could get Nick off fast enough he'd still have some control to finish with the other. Usually Nick would have the other man beg for it, but not this time. "Suck." He growled and those reddened lips wrapped around his cock.

Immediately Zak started bobbing his head, and the addictive velvet heat of his mouth was slowly undoing Nick. The younger man groaned loudly and grabbed Zak by the hair, pulling him back and almost laughed at the moan he tore from his throat. Zak's kinks were just so easy to manipulate. Wide blue eyes looked up at him, watery with pain-pleasure tears and a nod was all the warning he got before Nick started thrusting the length of his cock into Zak's mouth, forcing it down his throat. It took two quick thrusts before Zak gagged and pulled his mouth away, saliva still connecting his red lips to the red swollen head of Nick's cock. "I warned you."

Zak nodded and stopped himself from wiping his face. He coughed, his breath coming in as a sob before saying, "I know, I'll do better-" and Nick shoved his cock back in before he could finish his sentence.

Zak felt the back of his throat open instinctively, wet noises of Nick's dick hitting the back of his throat rang loudly to his ears. Zak couldn't make a noise, couldn't whine or whimper, or _breathe_ fearing the tenseness in his throat would force him to choke again. His fingers practically tore at Nick's pants when he desperately needed air and that was all the younger man needed before pulling his cock from Zak's mouth, smearing spit and precum against Zak's cheek as he pulled him in closer. "_Fuck_, Nick." Zak breathed and his breath hitched as Nick slapped his dick soundly against his cheek and slid back in his mouth once again.

Nick wasn't thrusting any more and for once Zak felt he could finally relax, gasping around the other man's girth and he continued to suck. He concentrate solely on this, to run his tongue along his shaft and scrape his teeth around the top and only choked when he felt toes graze his hanging balls between his legs. He whimpered.

"Knew it." Nick rasped, the laugh he released breathless. Zak shook his head in embarrassed denial but the redness spreading from Zak's cheeks to his chest was telling. He ran his toes back against Zak's taint and then up over his cock, pushing the length down and Zak moaned as he rubbed the bottom of his foot over the top, while the head of the other's cock pushed against the black fluffed rug. "Beg." Nick commanded and bit back a groan when Zak whined around his dick.

He pushed Zak back and the older man leaned on his hands, giving Nick access to his body. He lifted an eyebrow mockingly and let the cock slap against Zak's abdomen before continuing with its caress. He loved it when he got Zak like this, was surprised how quickly he actually got Zak _here _even without the alcohol. Nick's gaze was caught at the bowed head and panting breaths that showed in the way his chest moved up and down with each struggle to inhale and exhale, leading to his swollen cock mirroring the movement. The vibrating ring around the dewy head of Zak's cock forced clear liquid to leak from the tip and Nick spread the liquid down his shaft with his toes. "Knew you had a fetish."

"Do n-not." Zak grunted.

"Do you lie to me?"

"No- Nick, _please_."

"Yeah... no. You can't cum yet."

Nick leaned back, stroking himself as he rubbed his foot over Zak's cock back and forth. Zak couldn't hold still, his hips moving the opposite direction of the strokes before he even dared to grab Nick's ankle. Nick scoffed lightly, letting Zak hold him still as he moved desperately against the only thing Nick was allowing him near.

"Let me cum, Nick." Zak begged.

"Nuh-uh." Nick answered.

"_Please_." Zak begged once more but Nick just laughed and pulled his foot away. This high pitch, needy whine left Zak's lips and he crawled forward a bit. Soft lips and nipping teeth moved along his thighs as the older man continued, "Didn't I make you feel good? You said-"

Nick cut him off, "I know what I said." He pulled Zak's hair lightly, the other man's mouth falling open before willingly placing his lips along his shaft. "You're doing very good." Opalescent liquid welled at the tip just for Zak and Zak watched with clouded eyes. A soft moan left his lips and his hips twitched forward, a tightening of his muscles to hold off a release. "Still gettin' off on pleasuring me?" A nod. "Good." He let go and Zak went down on him again, his throat bulging with cock.

Didn't take too long after that. Zak was openly moaning around his dick, giving long, slow sucks on his length. Nick simply ran his hands through Zak's drying hair, breath hitching and soft moans leaving his mouth. He thought about pulling Zak away, letting his own seed coat the floor and not letting Zak have any of it just to piss him off. He pulled Zak's hair hard once and the older man tightened his hands around his hips, pulling Nick into him as he takes him to the base. Nick almost laughed as Zak mewed at the first hit of cum going down his throat.

"Move." Nick husked and his cock slipped from Zak's lips. He winced as Zak wrapped a hand around his half-hard cock, desperate to keep him erect. "Gentle, Zak. Jesus." He grunted and those long fingers loosened around the sensitive girth, stroking ever so slowly to the tip. He watched with half lidded eyes. Occasionally his breath would catch as Zak's fingers ran over a sensitive spot. Nick was sure to be ready for another go soon.

Nick mused, "what should I do with you?" the sudden question made Zak look up at him and pause. Those eyes begged him, asking for a bit more of something. The meat between Zak's legs was swollen and heavy and Nick didn't think it would be good to ignore it much longer.

He pulled the older man up to straddle his lap. Zak did so without fuss and instead held onto Nick's shoulders and left his body free for Nick to touch. He didn't break the eye contact he had with the other male, not even as he grabbed the desperate erection between them. Nick stroked slowly, his fingers only teasing the soft skin of Zak's balls before dragging up towards the vibrator that helped put Zak in such a state. "I'll let you cum now, is that understood?" He got a nod.

"Fuck, Nick... anything." Zak hips swirled in his lap, his body completely flushed as he desperately sought and held his release. "What do you want? What... what do you need from me?"

"Always think there's a catch?" Nick chuckled and turned the little bullet off before taking the ring off the velvety flesh. He didn't touch Zak after that, letting the straining cock pull up towards him as if seeking his touch.

"Yes. No. Nick, touch me-"

Nick scoffed fondly and wrapped his hand back around Zak's length, squeezing tightly. He pressed his lips against Zak's when the older man cried out, swallowing his shaky moan. The little noises Zak made shot straight to his own cock and Nick gently rolled his hips under Zak. The older man bucked and pulled his mouth away with a pant.

"I can feel you... Nick..."

The younger man hummed and started nibbling down Zak's neck. Zak still hasn't cum, won't do it until Nick said so, and the hot shaft in his hand leaked a steady stream of precum down his fist. Zak started grinding down on his cock, Nick riding it out as he slid between his cheeks. Zak's heavy weight felt amazing on his body, writhing so sensually, and so solid.

"Nick... Nick, can I? Please..." Zak begged. He was losing it now. He didn't think he was going to make it, but then Nick grunted, a quiet, husky "Yeah..." tickling him against his ear. Zak's eyes fluttered closed and his back arched as he spilled his seed between their bodies. "So good..." As his body uncoiled he fell forward and rested his head on Nick's shoulder.

"We're not done yet..."

It didn't seem to have mattered. Zak's body slowly became heavy with sleep. Nick rocked his hips, his breath hitching slightly at the wet slide between the two round cheeks and Zak moaned quietly, gently rolling back before stopping all together.

"Hey."

Still nothing. Nick shook his head and huffed in amusement. They weren't done. No where near it. But it had been an emotional roller coaster for the both of them. His fingers danced down the length of Zak's back and the other man's body arched towards him, still a bit awake. "Hey... why don't you lay on the floor?"

"We're not... you said..."

"No. We'll continue when you wake up."

Zak pulled back, eyes half lidded and sleepy, but his pupils still blown wide. He licked his red lips. "You promise?"

Nick smiled and nodded. Zak carefully stood from Nick's lap and his eyes immediately went to the hard cock Nick was still sporting. His hands itched to touch, but the younger man tucked himself into his boxers and nodded towards the rug. "Sleep. I have a lot planned for you when you wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

Cold Turkey (3/3)  
NC-17  
Strong D/S  
Pairing: Nak  
Summary:  
I'll think of a witty summary later e.e  
Basically, Nick finds Zak at a bar, a little drunk, and with a pretty honey on his arm. Nick blames it on the drink and his insecurities is what makes him convince Zak that he doesn't need the alcohol for a good time.  
Warning: Um. Kink smut? Includes wax-play, some cum kink, felching, um... bondage, I suppose. owo

* * *

Zak's body was laid before him on his back, hands handcuffed to either front leg of the high back chair, still bare, for Nick to study while he waited. The older man had knocked out and even with Nick maneuvering his body around he still hasn't woken up. Gazing between his spread legs boarding Zak's slim torso, Nick rested his arm on his knee and watched his chest rise and fall with every breath.

Zak had released a sobbing breath every once in a while, but they only brought a small smile to Nick's lips. Even in sleep, guilt never really left the raven. Barely anything did and that's why Zak came to him so much. Nick made them stop, but for now he let the other man suffer to his thoughts and dreams.

Nick dragged his eyes down, making a map on the expanse of skin of what he planned to do with the unmarked flesh. His jealousy had dwindled down into only a flicker of a fire, but he wasn't going to let Zak down easily. He was going to make sure the other man would never forget, one way or another.

Still resting his head in one hand, he grabbed the lit candle resting on the lamp table besides him and carefully rotated it to watch the melted wax roll around in its flame-made cup. It wasn't as much as the softer wax that still rested on the table, but it should be ready by the time he felt the need to use it.

Nick sat up, setting the candle down momentarily as he rolled up his sleeve. He grabbed the candle once again and shakily let a drop of wax fall on the inside of his wrist, hissing softly as it stung, before setting the candle back down quickly. Nick could feel the concentrated stinging fall into a dull throb. Zak was definitely going to feel the wax from this candle, and Nick wouldn't be surprised if it left a temporary mark. He scratched the dried wax off, liking the nice deep pink it left on his skin.

Zak twitched and Nick tensed as he squirmed, little sounds of discomfort reaching his ears. The older man sighed after a moment and his body relaxed once more. He almost didn't want to bother the other man at all, but he didn't want to stay in the dungeon much longer. He grabbed the other candle, a deep purple compared to the hot red, and made his way down Zak's body, careful not to step on him. He made space between the long legs and placed the candle next to himself before bending forward, hand between Zak's head and arm, and stole a kiss.

He moved gently at first, not wanting to scare Zak awake. The other sleepily followed along, soft moans and grunts escaping between their moving mouths as he coaxed the raven to part his lips. He felt Zak gasp and slipping his eyes open, he saw dark lashes fluttering as he roused from his sleep. Nick groaned deeply, his free hand smoothing down his trembling side until he felt that instinctive arch towards his own body and Zak blinking up at him with lust-riddled eyes.

Nick gave a final nip to the kiss-swollen lips and pulled away, admiring the way Zak flushed from his cheeks and bringing in color to his chest. Zak's eyes were half lidded as he panted for breath and Nick could see the way his eyes darted confusedly around him. Nick smiled, laughing quietly as the older man tried to sit up, hands turning into tight fists as he realized his immobility. He pulled again and the chaired followed loudly making Zak jump and glare back down at him. "Nick."

"Need you to sit still for me."

Zak huffed and the sleepy glare intensified, but a hard look from Nick had him bowing his head and turning his glare at his stomach. He noticed his own nudity, the blush darkening with embarrassment when he realized how vulnerable he was to the younger man. He swallowed thickly, nervousness, excitement, and regrettably, the humiliation making his cock swell. His legs unconsciously pulled together, but Nick pushed his thighs apart and held them down until he stopped squirming. "Jesus! Nick, let me go!"

Nick shook his head, "Not this time." He petted Zak's hips when he laid there coiled tightly, but for the rise and fall of his chest. "I think I've kept your punishment too short. We're not done, like I promised, and we're gonna do something a little different."

Zak whined breathlessly, then bit his curled his fingers of one hand around his cock, the other daring up his chest to press, dancing over muscle. He shook his head, "What we.. what we did was enough!"

"Nope." Nick grinned, hand beating faster as Zak grew stiff in his hand. The rigid flesh betrayed Zak's words and in moments his cock stood erect, pointing towards Zak's abdomen. "Look at you..." Nick murmured quietly and slowed the even stroking, loving the desperate rocking of Zak's hips. He let the pads of his fingers ride over the wet tip, bringing precum down his length.

"N-Nick..." Zak whimpered as his muscles tensed. The red in his cheeks brightened as he tried to hide his face in his arm. His toes curled and his eyes fluttered shut tightly, gasps leaving his lips as Nick teased his cock. He caught in the corner of his eye Nick grabbing the candle and he squeezed his eyes tightly in fear. "No! Nick, don't-"

Heat. Zak writhed as he felt warm, almost too warm, liquid coat the tip of his cock. His eyes flew open, watching as dark purple dripped down his length in slow paths. The light sting intensified the throb in his cock, pulling from him a choked moan. "Stop, Nick- stop-" He mewled as more dripped along his shaft, dripping onto the sensitive skin of his balls making the muscles in his legs and abdomen tighten. When Nick finally set down the candle, Zak released a shaky breath, eyes watering and questioning. His dick now resting on his abdomen continued its dull throb and his body trembled with need.

"Who does this belong to?" Nick finally asked as he traced the fat line of wax that hardened along the underside of Zak's manhood.

"You..."

"That's right, and you're going to be feeling it this coming week. You're going to remember this time, Zak."

Zak took in another quivering breath as he held onto any of the defiance he had in him. Nick smirked as Zak looked up at him resistantly, fingers going to the smooth curve between his thigh and hip. "What else is mine?"

"Don't, Nick."

He hummed, eyes crawling down Zak's body once more as he sought out the tiny entrance behind Zak's balls. He massaged the soft mound inbetween, pushing until the Zak spread his legs and tilted his hips, giving Nick the sight of his twitching asshole just waiting for his fingers.

"Not the wax..."

"Didn't even cross my mind."

That seemed to confuse Zak and it only made Nick huff in amusement. "I've got somethin' else." He made a show of wetting his fingers, sucking them into his mouth. It wouldn't be enough for what he had in mind, but it was good for what he was going to get Zak ready for. He kissed Zak's shoulder and felt with his wet fingers for Zak's entrance, prodding at it gently before slipping one in. He heard Zak pull on the handcuffs, his body tensing in rejection, but slowly uncoiled as Nick slipped his finger in and out, opening him up.

Zak arched, chest pulling up as Nick reached in deep. The younger man moved to his side, kissing down his neck as he squirmed on his finger. "Fuck Nick, please." He panted and felt Nick pull his finger away, petting two against his hole until he couldn't hold in the small sounds of his pleasure. Then they were gone.

Zak waited nervously, head falling onto the dark rug under him as Nick left from his side. He shut his eyes, trusting Nick and what he had planned. The younger man knew his limits. Zak screwed his eyes tighter as he felt Nick's finger slide back in, joined by a second. The throbbing in his cock had stopped, but the meat felt heavy, abused. Zak bit his lip, eyes squinting open when Nick whispered for him to open his eyes only to be greeted with the sight of Nick circling the point of his tongue around a hardened nipple.

He gasped his name and Nick chuckled before sealing his lips around the little nub. Zak's chest pulled up, pressing into his mouth and Nick wrapped his arm around the cut waist, scratching his nails into the muscled back. He dragged moan after moan from the older male with his mouth and fingers, distracting him thoroughly before sitting up and grabbing the candle once more.

Zak's body arched, arms stretched and torso pulled taught as Nick dripped candle wax on his sensitive nipples. Muscles rippled with each shuddering breath and the fingers within his ass pressed hard on the tiny bundle of nerves, pleasure shooting straight to his cock. "More..."

"Pain slut." Nick murmured, but carefully slowed down the drips. Those little buds would be swollen, an achingly beautiful red on his pale chest when he decides to peel them off. For now, Nick decided that the decoration was too pretty to take off just yet. He blew out the candle and put it away before grabbing the lubed toy next, turning it on while Zak panted for breath, watching it rotate in a tight circle. Pulling his fingers free from the clenching hole, he teased the tip against Zak's opening, entranced by the way Zak twitched away in surprise. "Hold still." He commanded and held Zak's hips down as he nudged the toy in.

He found it difficult to relax. Zak whined as the bulbous head of the toy moved within his ass, pressing into the walls that desperately held around it. It constantly stroked against his prostate, stimulating the bundle of nerves until Zak trembled once again, overwhelmed.

"Hold it." Nick said. He continued to fuck Zak with the toy, loosening him for his cock. Zak shook his head, and his legs pulled up as pleasure shot up and down his spine.

"Fuck, Nick, I can't..."

"You will."

Nick left from between Zak's legs to sit in the chair. He could just make out the base of the toy peaking from between Zak's legs, continuing its rotation. From his spot back in the chair, he watched the way the hard body tensed, flushed and wet with sweat. Blue eyes pierced into Nick's, begging him to let him go, to let him cum. The flesh of his cock already was a desperate red, stiff against his abdomen, demanding for attention. Nick licked his lips and finally touched the over sensitive bulge in his jeans, knowing Zak was watching impatiently.

"You want this?"

"You know I do, Nick... please..."

Nick chuckled darkly, "Well, you won't get it. Not until we set things straight." He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down, reaching into his boxers to pull his own swollen cock out, damp with precum. Zak's gaze darkened, and a quiet moan left from his parted lips. Nick worked the ache out of his erection before letting it go to continue with Zak's punishment.

"Now, what should I write on you..." Nick thought aloud as he grabbed the red candle. He took a quick peak to his wrist, seeing that it left a light browning of his skin. He licked his lips excitedly, "It's gonna burn, babe, but nothin' you can't handle." He kept it simple, spelling his name along Zak's abs.

The older man gasped and he pulled on the handcuffs once more at the initial burn. He could feel it sear into his skin, but it was tolerable, and soon he let out his breaths in quiet whimpers. Tears prickled his eyes, and he tore his gaze downward to watch Nick brand his name into his stomach with the wax. "Its... it'll be upside down..." Zak told him.

"I know. Its for you to see, anyway. Every single time, Zak. You are mine." Nick said possessively. Taking in the broad expanse of skin, Nick couldn't help but feel that he had the right to own all this. It seemed the other man didn't mind giving in. "Who completes you, Zak?"

"You-" Zak's breath hitched. He couldn't take much more and he tried to squirm away. "I know! I know..." he pleaded, hoping Nick would end this torture quick. He watched with sobbing breaths as Nick finished half of his name, his chest rising and falling quickly as each sting went straight to his cock. The toy within him nearly went unnoticed, slipping out of him as his body continue to contract. He was going to cum. Whether Nick wanted him to or not-

He heard Nick blow out the candle and the heavy wax hitting the table. He pried open his eyes he didn't realize he shut, catching Nick flinging his shirt off of his body. "Fuck me, fuck me..." Zak begged just as Nick slipped out of his pants and kneeled between his spread legs. The vibrator that had slipped nearly all the way out was pulled from his ass, leaving him empty and needy.

Nick basked in Zak's desperation, how the older man ground against his hips as their lengths slid side by side. He reached for Zak's hungry hole, sliding his fingers in and hooked them into his prostate making Zak sob, "Only I can bring you here, Zak. Remember that."

"I'll remember.," he gasped and in seconds he held the bulk of Nick's cock within him. Zak's mouth fell slack, his back arching as Nick pulled him up to sit in his lap. Large hands engulfed his hips as Nick brought their bodies together, fucking into Zak with slow, hard strokes that got him keening in the back of his throat.

"Look so good like this..." Nick grunted as he bent his head down. He nibbled along the wax on Zak's nipples, taking them off with rough bites until he got the swollen peaks free. Zak gasped, trying to tell him stop, but the swollen, sensitive nubs were too tempting to ignore. "Tell me you love this..." Nick grumbled and brought his hand to Zak's cock, carefully pealing the wax from the tip.

Zak clenched around him, nodding frantically, and the embarrassment made his face color. He felt Nick pull out slowly until the head popped from the loosened pucker and Zak tried to sit up, a cry on his lips, "No, dont! I- I need it, give me-" Nick slid back in with a fond laugh, grinding against him and Zak tried to fuck himself, willing Nick to release within him.

"Won't admit it?" Nick breathed, watching the way Zak hopelessly rode his cock. "Its okay... I can tell." He chuckled again and Zak shamefully shook his head. He pressed in, rocking their hips together and holding Zak down against the rug, rutting into Zak roughly, but not giving him the sensation he craves.

"Don't do this, Nick-"

"Who's allowed to touch you?"

Zak trembled, "You! Only you... Nick, please, please, please..."

"That's right." Nick angled the handsome face towards himself and kissed him passionately as he started thrusting again, Zak moaning into his mouth. Long legs curled around his hips, keeping him close, feeling the head of Zak's pulsing erection rub against his abdomen. Nick changed the angle of his thrusts and Zak tore his mouth away, desperate and broken, as he clenched around Nick, so close...

Nick pressed his face into Zak's neck, groaning as he released within the older man. Zak felt each hot spurt, his back arching further as he was filled. Hips rolled gently together as Nick held him tightly against his chest, whimpering at the feel of his skin against the minor burns on his chest. Once Nick caught he breath, he pulled himself up, looking at his captive still impaled on his cock. The older man was still hard, holding it and waiting. Cupping his hands around Zak's hips, Nick smoothed his thumbs along his hipbones as he slowly pulled out, chuckling at the feel of Zak tightening around him to have him stay. He pulled free anyway and smiled lovingly at the other's whine.

He stood after untangling himself from the curl of Zak's legs and grabbed the key to unlock Zak from the cuffs. The older man brought his hands down, rubbing his wrists as he watched Nick take his place between his legs. He buried his fingers in Nick's hair as he licked the juncture between hip and thigh. One large hand came up to circle his cock, the other to press his thigh up to expose himself for Nick's mouth.

"Nick..."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you."

He inhaled sharply at the first swipe of his tongue against his pucker, embarrassed at the needy mewl that left his mouth as he thrusted his cock through Nick's grasp. He'd never admit to enjoying this, the way Nick curled his tongue expertly, coaxing him to relax. He heard and felt Nick moan against him, blushing darkly at being so accepting of this, of letting Nick pleasure him this way, knowing he was going to cum just like this.

Nick looked up at him, dark eyes baring into him as he slowly stroked the flesh in his grasp. Gentle with his mouth, he left little sucks and kisses, tasting his seed within the other man with a groan. Messy; saliva coating the soft skin of Zak's ass as Nick ate him out. A few more strokes and Nick's tongue sliding into his loosen pucker had Zak gasping for breath as he came messily onto his stomach, fingers tensing in Nick's hair as he held him in place to ride out his orgasm.

Zak watched breathlessly as Nick crawled up his body, licking through the mess of cum before taking his mouth in a sloppy kiss. He laughed shortly, opening his mouth as Nick pushed semen into his mouth,tasting their mixed essence on his tongue. Nick was the one to end it, nibbling on his lower lip before pulling away. His hands smoothed down Zak's legs, pressing into the taut muscles of his thighs to knead any aches out.

Zak was the first to speak quietly, "You know I wouldn't." His eyes pleading for Nick to understand. He felt the younger man scratch at the wax still on his stomach, the marks now an irritating pink on his skin. He gasped quietly when Nick shifted above him until their bodies pressed together, especially sensitive on his nipples that just about matched the exhausted red on his face.

"Wouldn't you?" Nick teased and quieted all of Zak's complaints with another kiss. Zak hummed into his mouth and finally wraps his arms around the younger man, the hold just as possessive as all of Nick's actions earlier. He nipped at his lips and pulled back, "What have you learned."

Zak raised his head, squarely meeting Nick's intense stare, "You don't like it when I drink or flirt with others."

"That's right, I don't." Nick murmured and snorted at the playful glint dancing in Zak's eyes, "Not that it'll stop you, I guess."

Zak laughed, "Maybe, a little. I didn't mean to hurt you... I don't want to." Shy fingers crawled up and down Nick's back, the light touch making the younger man shiver and Zak to smile.

Nick huffed quietly, "I know. You just want sex in your dungeon." He sighed, feigning annoyance as he relaxed into Zak's body. He didn't miss the way Zak's blush darken, or the hitch in his breath at being found out. He rolled his eyes, "Zak, if I've ever met a person who flirts with danger more than you..."

"Shut up."

"There's my Zak." he nuzzled under his chin, breathing him in deeply as he finally let go of his temper. He knew sooner or later Zak's going to go at it again, finding ways to have Nick drag him back into his dungeon, but for now the marks on his skin will be a reminder and it more than soothed Nick knowing Zak would bare them, love them even, as he watched long, thin fingers dance over his name delicately.


End file.
